Hopeless
by nattylovesjordy
Summary: Just a small drabble of Sarah and Chuck's thoughts after/during Chuck vs. the Suburbs.


_Just a small, rough, little charah-ee drabble set after Chuck vs. the Suburbs. Special thanks to Kayla(101blue) for all of her support and help, including all of the times other than this._

**Hopeless**

_Chuck's POV (3rd person):_

"Good luck as a normal couple." Casey had scoffed.

His words rang out in Chuck's ears, playing on repeat in his mind.

_A Normal Couple? _Chuck thought. _Sarah and I as a normal couple..._

Momentarily, as he sat at "their" kitchen island at "their" house in the suburbs eating the breakfast that Sarah, his "wife," made for him, he allowed his mind to wander, to roam the impossible possibilities.

Every morning could be just like this, Sarah and him sitting down to a nice breakfast, the dog getting his portion. She would laugh after one of his witty jokes, her laugh being all the caffeine he'd need for the day. The warmth of her smile could be the only push he needs to start and end his day, its warmth lasting from sunrise to sunset.

They could have those backyard get-togethers, laughing with the neighbors, indulging in a little neighborhood-ly gossip from time to time. In the same backyard with the healthy green grass, they could sit and watch their children run around, playing tag or chasing butterflies. They could have family dinners, going around the table and asking about each others days as they ate.

Every night they could read goodnight stories of princesses or dinosaurs to their children. They would fall asleep in each others arms, a smile of content on their faces as they drifted off.

She didn't have to be an agent, involved in all of the dangerous stuff tacked onto that life. He could finally take care of her instead of her doing all of the protecting in their relationship.

Most importantly, the Intersect would not have to make an appearance, it's existence non-existent.

Their lives would be everything that Chuck dreams them up to be.

Yet, it is a life that can never be. Daily it proves its own impossibility. Daily Chuck's heart breaks into more and more spider cracks made to shatter it to pieces from the letdown and disappointment that comes with every new hope, every new day.

While Casey's remark was meant to be sarcastic, his typical dry humor, it meant something different to Chuck--it resonated within him in a different way. To Chuck, it was furthering the fact--mocking him, almost--that a normal life, by definition, could never happen with him and Sarah.

Not within his unwanted life. Not with the Intersect always pushing him into situations he never wanted to be in. Not with Sarah's daily defiance and rejection.

Chuck's innermost conclusion was that it just couldn't happen.

And after seeing how things played out in the Suburbs, he couldn't help but believe it.

* * *

_Sarah's POV (3rd person):_

"Good luck as a normal couple."

His words sparked a whole train of new thoughts and desires in Sarah.

_A normal couple... _she had started. _How much I wish that dream to come true._

In the moment of preparing Chuck breakfast in the kitchen of their Suburb house for their cover marriage, Sarah's thoughts drifted, the woman in her taking over the agent.

Movie nights cuddling on the couch, intimate moments, children's soccer games... All of it, she wanted. It was something she wanted to give him since the moment she met him.

She wanted to wake up every morning and go downstairs clad in pajamas and make her favorite brown haired, brown eyed man the most important meal of the day.

She wanted to be there when Chuck came home from his hard day at work to greet him at the door, dinner waiting for them at the table.

She wanted to have the family dinners and summer BBQs, laughing and sharing stories with Ellie about their husbands and the "darnest" things their kids said that day.

The thoughts of all this brought a warm smile to her face. Her own smile brought her thoughts back to Chuck's smile, the way that it could brighten her day, no matter how horrible it was.

In her thoughts, Sarah was never an agent. The Intersect didn't pop up in the more inopportune moments, never existing in Chuck's life to being with.

They were a happy couple enjoying each other, in love.

For her thoughts and dreams to come true was all that she wanted in that moment as she flipped his eggs.

But even after coming to the conclusion that it just couldn't happen, she still wanted it. She was willing to look over the impossibility of the situation, more than willing to pretend that it could happen.

Everything she did in that house was her acting out her desires. She didn't make him breakfast because she had to, but because she wanted to. She said all of the sweet things to the Fulcrum agents and meant every last one of them, not saying them just to look good. None of it, she justified to herself, was because it was part of the mission, even if it's what she needed to tell the agent in her.

She knows he deserves to have that normal life, the one of a young child's dreams. He deserves to have that special woman, the one who will care about him and never leave his side, something that Sarah didn't think she could give him. Every time she walked past a photo-shopped picture in their house, she wished and prayed and crossed her fingers that they would be real, someday at the very least.

But she can, as she saw through their time in the Suburbs. Of course, it'd be a challenge, but it was a challenge she was up to.

_I've come to terms that what I can give him is anything but the denotation of normal, _Sarah thought to herself, gazing into his mesmerizing eyes as she rested her chin on her hands._ But I'm not worried about what the status-quo is; I'm more focused on his personal connotation of the word._

Sarah's thoughts shifted. She knew that if she could ever get the chance to give him his personal connotation of the word, hoping that it was something she could in fact provide him, then she'd jump onto the possibility at once, no hesitations.


End file.
